


Stuck On Her

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of early 1900's lingo, M/M, Mentions of how some of the exhibits died, Takes place from the second movie on, sort of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: At the Smithsonian, Wea and the group are stuck in that crate. But suddenly, a red-haired girl bursts in telling them all what they have to do. Once they defeat Kahmunrah, they must return to New York...too bad Wea has already fallen for Amelia.
Relationships: Ahkmenrah (Night at the Museum)/Original Male Character(s), Al Capone/Ivan the Terrible, Amelia Earhart/Sacajawea (Night at the Museum), Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Kudos: 9





	1. 1) Are you coming or not, kiddo?

Sacagawea knew that her plan was to get out of here and back to the Museum of Natural History with Teddy.

Just then a red-haired girl in a leather jacket burst into the crate. "Alright I'm Amelia and here's what's gonna happen you're all going to help me get that tablet back from that evil Egyptian out there!"

Wea felt like she was frozen in place. Her eyes were wide, her heart rate was elevated, and her mouth was slightly ajar.

Attila tried to pull Sacagawea out of her daze by waving a hand in front of her face, calling, "Saca?" But that seemed to do nothing.

Amelia caught Wea's gaze and then said, "Close your mouth, kiddo. You don't wanna catch flies."

Wea closed her mouth, slipping out of her daze, and slunk backward feeling embarrassed.

Amelia then looked around the room. "Do any of you have an idea?"

Custer raised a hand. "I do."

"Shoot."

Custer said, "I will play my bugle and on the third bugle blast, I will yell we will not attack! And that's when we attack."

Amelia's eyes narrowed on Custer. "And what do you think they're going to do when they hear you shouting, you simp! That idea deserves you to be thrown in the looney-bin!"

Custer swallowed. "Harsh."

Amelia stood waiting for a plan. She sighed. "Fine. We'll do your ludicrous plan. Now, let's go."

The truth was that Wea did have a plan, but she just was too nervous to say it.

Large groups from the crate stormed out at once, leaving just Sacagawea in the crate.

She was standing nervously.

That action confused her.

She did dangerous things all the time! Matter of fact she had almost gotten trampled by horses! Why was Sacagawea so nervous about this?

Amelia peaked back into the crate. "Are you coming or not, kiddo?"

Wea nodded, saying nothing as she stepped out of the crate and fell into the group that was being led by Amelia.

And as Amelia led the group, Wea thought to herself, _maybe I'm not quite ready to leave this place._


	2. 2) You're stuck on me?

While walking to where Larry was awaiting them, Sacagawea found herself falling into pace with Amelia.

Amelia asked, "Do you talk?"

Wea stuttered, "Y-yes. I-I d-do."

Amelia began to strike up conversations with the others which Wea didn't mind, due to the fact that she was afraid that she'd say the wrong thing. 

Amelia said, "You know I'm quite stuck on Mister Daley."

Stuck on. That might as well have been how Wea felt about Amelia.

Soon they reached where Larry awaited them.

Custer began to play his bugle, and upon the third bugle blast, he shouted, "We will not attack!"

They all yelled and then charged.

Soon everyone was fighting off Ivan, Al, and Napoleon's goons.

Sacagawea, herself, was in combat with one of Napoleon's goons.

And as the group began partake battle, Amelia glanced at Wea.

Sacagawea caught Amelia's gaze, not noticing what she, herself, was even doing.

Their gazes were locked.

Wea was so much in a daze that she didn't even realize that she had Napoleon's goon in a choke hold.

Amelia ran over. "Let go of him!"

Wea snapped out of her daze. That's right when she noticed what she was doing. She let go of Napoleon's goon.

The goon fell the ground, clearly weak.

Amelia began to chastise Sacagawea. "We're supposed to fight them off, not attempt to kill them!"

"Sorry." Wea couldn't manage to meet Amelia's gaze.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Amelia asked, frustrated.

Wea stayed silent.

"Well…" Amelia huffed. "I shouldn't expect much from a child."

"I'm not a child," Sacagawea found herself saying.

"Well you sure as hell do act like one." Amelia turned away and scrambled back into combat.

As Wea stared after the other girl, one of Al's goons ran at her. She could see him out of the corner of her eye--she punched him right in the nose.

The goon stumbled back, holding his nose. He scrambled away, muttering, "Damn girl broke my nose."

-

Once they defeated Kahmunrah, it was time to return to New York.

They all piled into Amelia's airplane and took off.

Within almost no time at all, they reached the Museum of Natural History.

Attila, the rest of the Huns, and the Neanderthals hopped out first.

Amelia gazed back at Sacagawea. "I never caught your name, kiddo."

"Sacagawea," she said swiftly.

Amelia smiled. "I just have a question for you."

"What?" Wea was slightly concerned to hear the question. 

"Why do you act so awkward around me?" Amelia asked.

Wea blushed. "I don't act awkward around you!"

Amelia gasped, smiling even more. "Are you stuck on me?"

"No!" Wea was starting to look embarrassed.

Amelia giggled. "Well I am quite the attractive lady--I don't blame you."

"Looks like I've got some competition," Larry chuckled, glancing at Sacagawea.

Sacagawea quickly jumped out of the plane onto the ground, and sprinted up the stairs. In no time, she over took the Neanderthals and the Huns.

And both Amelia and Larry gazed after her and chuckled.


	3. 3) I think I'm gay

Sacagawea found herself gazing out the window.

She saw Amelia and Larry kissing.

That filt Wea with rage.

Sacagawea huffed angrily.

Ahkmenrah paced out toward where she stood, gazing out the window. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Sacagawea found herself responding with.

She backed away from the window.

Right after she did that, Larry entered the room.

Larry looked like he was about to say something.

Sacagawea paced toward Larry, purposely slamming into him and making him stumble. "Oops. Sorry," she said. Then she turned around and stalked off.

Larry stood, dazed. "What was that about?"

Teddy shrugged. "I don't know but I'll go talk to her."

In practically no time at all, Teddy had caught up with Wea. "Why did you do that to Lawrence?"

Sacagawea didn't turn to face him. She just simply said, "It doesn't matter."

Teddy gained a genuinely concerned look on his face. "My dear, are you feeling alright?"

Wea huffed. "Never felt better."

Teddy told her, "It's just that you seem nervous about something."

Sacagawea turned around, burst out crying, and hugged Teddy.

Teddy was caught off guard by this of course.

Wea mumbled, "Teddy, I think I'm gay."

Teddy told her, "That's perfectly alright."

Sacagawea pulled out of the hug, sniffling. "You're okay with it?"

Teddy smiled, nodding. "Now what's with what you did to Lawrence?"

Sacagawea asked Teddy, "Did you see who he was outside with?"

Teddy nodded once again.

Wea told him, "That's Amelia. And I think I have a crush on her."

"Oh! I believe if you told Lawrence that, he'd understand," Teddy said.

Wea sighed. "But that's the thing...I'm not ready to say it."

Teddy smiled at her. "Well, take all the time you need. If you need me for anything, I'll be with Little Texas." 

Wea wiped her eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem." Teddy then stalked off.

That left Wea alone in her thoughts.


	4. 4) Kiddo.

Kiddo.

In the following years, Sacagawea found herself hearing that word practically every night.

Hearing that would raise her hopes.

Once she'd turn around, she'd be disappointed to see that Amelia wasn't there.

And each night, Wea would think about her.

Since her and Teddy's talk, they had split.

The others had questioned it.

She had taken Teddy's advice. She took her time.

But, she took years.

Once Wea was finally ready to come out, Larry had been long gone with his teaching position. But, he had come back just to visit for the night.

Ahk, his parents, the Tablet, and some other exhibits from London were here to stay.

Wea took a deep breath as she paced out to where her friends resided. "Hey, can I tell you something?"

Teddy glanced at Sacagawea, knowing what she was about to say.

Larry looked at Wea, smiling, clearly happy to see her. "Yeah, kid. What's up?"

Attila, Ahk, Lancelot, Jed, Octavius, and Laaa looked at her expectantly.

"Well, I've been trying to come to terms with this since the Smithsonian…" Wea took another deep breath. "I'm a lesbian."

Larry's smile grew bigger as he gave Wea a quick hug.

Jed said, "Oh! That's why you and Teddy broke up! It all makes sense now!"

Octavius told her, "We all support you no matter what. Right?"

Attila, Ahk, Lancelot, Jed, and Laaa nodded in agreement.

Ahk then began. "If I may ask, when did you first begin to question your sexuality?"

Sacagawea gulped. "The Smithsonian." Her voice wavered, indicating she was becoming nervous.

Ahk raised an eyebrow. "And who caused it?"

Sacagawea glanced at the rest of her friends and then back to Ahk. Once again, she took a deep breath. "Amelia Earhart," she mumbled softly.

"Oh."

-

Soon after all of that time of catching up with Larry, it was almost sunrise.

Sacagawea found herself wandering to her exhibit site with the same word on replay in her mind: Kiddo. 


	5. 5) Long Time No See

Romance is something that flooded the museum.

Everyone seemed to be in relationships.

Jed and Octavius were going strong.

Ahk was dating some new exhibit named Akim.

Attila had fallen in love with one of his other fellow Huns.

Larry had told them about how he was seeing some guy named Vinny. He also told them about how Rebecca was doing alright and she had a girlfriend.

Even Teddy had found some-else.

Sacagawea felt happy for her friends, but she couldn't help feeling lonely.

She still dreamed of Amelia...so this obsession of hers wasn't going away anytime soon.

Larry had quit his teaching job, finding himself back at the museum, and telling them that he just couldn't stay away for that long.

Larry had all pulled them aside one night. "We're getting some new exhibits. So be on your best behavior."

Jed smiled, his hand in Octavius's. "We sure can do that gigantor."

Ahk said, "It'll be great to have some fresh new faces around here…especially if there's some girls…" he glanced toward Sacagawea, who was hanging her head, "for Wea's case of course."

Larry smiled. "Yes. There should be a least one girl. I'm sure of it."

That made Wea slightly perk up.

Jed looked up at Sacagawea. "You hear that, Wea? You might get a girlfriend!"

Sacagawea smiled faintly as Larry continued on.

-

Sacagawea found herself heading back to her exhibit site, hopeful.

-

The next night had rolled around.

Ahk peeked his head into the room that Wea was in. "Wea, you might want to come out to meet the new exhibits."

Sacagawea stood up and followed Ahk.

There were plenty of new exhibits.

Most of them she didn't know. 

Two of them she recognized immediately--holding hands were Al Capone and Ivan the Terrible.

Sacagawea began to let her eyes scan the room. Then her eyes fell upon a familiar face. Wea's frown morphed into a soft smile.

"Long time no see, kiddo."


	6. 6) I'm sorry!

Sacagawea's smile only grew wider. She ran up and pulled Amelia into a tight hug.

Amelia was caught a little off guard, but she hugged Wea back.

They both pulled away.

"It's been so long since I've seen you! How are you?" Seeing Amelia seemed to be a new source of energy for Sacagawea.

Amelia smiled. "I'm doing alright. But, what about you, kiddo?"

Sacagawea fastly said, "So many things have happened since you left! I came out as gay…" Wea then blurted out, "I've thought of you every night and I really like you!" After Wea had interpreted what she had said, to grin even more.

Amelia once again seemed to be caught off guard. She stratched the back of her head. "Well, I'm flattered, but uh...I don't like you like that."

Sacagawea swallowed and began to look embarrassed. "Oh...that's alright." She quietly sighed and turned away. That's when Wea briskly walked off.

Amelia called after her, "I'm sorry!"


	7. 7) Drowning.

Drowning.

That's the sensation that Amelia felt.

Larry had warned her and the other new exhibits that being brang to life for a month from Ahk's tablet would make them remember the way they died.

Amelia had seen herself loosing control of Ol' Bessy and it crashed right into the ocean.

Then, that's when the drowning sensation began.

Amelia couldn't breathe.

It felt like water was filling her lungs.

She gasped for air.

Her throat burned.

Amelia was fighting back tears.

She stumbled backwards.

Sacagawea skidded over, and caught her. She lowered Amelia to the ground, letting her take a seat. Wea sat beside Amelia. "Are you okay?"

Amelia only responded with the sounds of choking.

"You remembered how you died, huh?" A pause. "You drowned?"

Amelia nodded.

Sacagawea huffed. "That's fucking rough."

Amelia couldn't manage to fight back her tears anymore. She buried her head into Wea's shoulder, and just cried.

Wea stroked Amelia's hair. "Shhh. It's okay. You're going to be okay." From there, Sacagawea comforted Amelia for hours.


	8. 8) Kisses

Tears clouded Amelia's vision.

They made everything seem blurred.

Amelia continued to cry on.

Sacagawea still just stroked the other girl's hair. "It's alright. You're alright. You're all alright."

After moments more of doing this, Amelia's crying seemed to slow.

Sacagawea pulled back from the embrace and held her hands of either side of the weeping red-haired girl's head. And that's right when Wea planted a kiss on Amelia's forehead.

That kiss caused Amelia to giggle a little bit. 

_ At least it put a smile on her face,  _ Sacagawea thought. She paused before asking, "Are you feeling any better now?"

Amelia slightly nodded, followed by her wiping her tears off with her jacket sleeve. "I think so."

Sacagawea smiled. She went to stand up to walk away and go about her business, but Amelia grasped her arm and tugged her back down.

Sacagawea was slightly caught off guard by this.

Amelia slapped her across the face, saying, "That's for kissing me on the forehead!"

Sacagawea sat, in a daze, rubbing her face.

Amelia then smiled. "And this is for being there for me…" Amelia seemed to trail off as she leaned in, and kissed Sacagawea on the lips.


	9. 9) this was a mistake

Amelia pulled away from the kiss within minutes. She looked deeply into Wea's eyes.

There was a couple of moments of silence between the two.

Sacagawea smiled. "I loved that. Let's do that again." She went to lean back in to kiss Amelia.

But, Amelia pushed her away, saying, "No."

Sacagawea looked confused. "What do you mean 'no'?"

Amelia sighed. "No, meaning I can't."

That made Wea's heart sink. "You can't?" Her voice wavered.

Amelia nodded. "I just can't."

"Please," Wea almost seemed to plead.

Amelia shook her head. "No. I am not going to." She jumped up into a standing position. Amelia gazed at Wea. "I'm sorry kiddo, but this was a mistake." And that's when Amelia took off leaving Sacagawea alone. 


	10. 10) I do, ace

The next night, Sacagawea found herself thinking about Amelia.

_She doesn't like you, remember?,_ she told herself.

Sacagawea sighed.

"I'm gonna be single forever," she grumbled as she saw Jed and Octavius pass by.

Octavius stopped Jed, and then glanced up at Wea, asking, "Are you alright?"

Sacagawea sighed once again. "Yeah. Amelia turned me down, but I need to just accept that I was rejected."

Jed was the one to talk this time. "Well, if you ever need to talk, just know we're here for ya."

Wea smiled. "Alright."

-

Later on, Sacagawea found herself sitting in the break-room--that was originally meant for Larry, but Larry never really hung out there.

Wea would find herself in the break-room whenever she needed to ponder on her thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Called a familiar red-haired girl as she walked into the break-room.

Sacagawea shook her head, falling out of her daze, and gazing up to Amelia. "Oh-" a pause. "It's not important."

Amelia chuckled, shutting the break-room door. She approached Wea. "I was thinking-"

"About what?" Sacagawea seemed to cut her off.

Amelia chuckled once again. "Instead of me telling you, how about I _show_ you?"

Sacagawea seemed puzzled at first.

Amelia took a couple more steps forward and placed a kiss right Wea's lips. She pulled away.

Sacagawea smiled. She was too happy to say anything--that was until she asked, "Does that mean you-"

Amelia didn't let her finish, answering with, "Yes. I do, ace."

_Ace? That's an upgrade from kiddo,_ Wea thought. Sacagawea's grin only grew wider.

Amelia then told her, huffing, "But, if we're going to be a thing, then, we have to keep this a secret."

Hearing that made Sacagawea's heart sink.


	11. 11) Unbelievable

"No," Wea's voice shook.

"Why not?" Amelia narrowed her eyes.

"Do you even know how awful that makes me feel? To be your dirty little secret?"

"No. I don't. But-" Amelia licked her lips. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll make it public-"

Right after Amelia said that, she tackled Sacagawea.

Sacagawea gulped, and slid out from underneath the other girl.

Amelia huffed, looking at Sacagawea. 

"Are you crazy?" Sacagawea exclaimed.

No responce.

"You must be crazy if you think I'm gonna do that!"

"Why not, ace?" Amelia asked, taking another step forward.

Sacagawea told her, "We're out in the open!"

Amelia was face to face with Wea now. Her fingers danced up Sacagawea's shoulder. "But I thought you wanted public relationship."

Sacagawea exclaimed, "When I meant public, I didn't meant that!" A pause. "I just wanted to hold your hand!"

"Well-"

Larry walked in. "What's going on here?"

Amelia turned to face the night guard. "Oh! Mr Daley! Nothing's going on here! Just couple of gals having fun as friends...and nothing more!"

Larry smiled slightly. "Well, it's good to see you guys get along even after you rejected Sacagawea." He grabbed up something, turned, and then left.

Sacagawea gazed at the other girl, huffed, saying, "Unbelievable." Then, she left.


	12. 12) Still Stuck On Her

In the following weeks, Amelia had often tried to tell Sacagawea about how she liked her, but Wea wasn't willing to listen.

Then, after many more nights of Amelia's pleading, Sacagawea gave in.

They found themselves doing everything in private.

But, Wea was never allowed to hold Amelia's hand in public.

That's something that Sacagawea hated dearly.

Both women found themselves 'in private'.

"You know I love you, right?" Amelia asked Sacagawea.

Silence.

"I just want you to know that even though I don't make our relationship public," Amelia told her.

Sacagawea huffed. "Okay."

Amelia smirked. "Alright, fly girl, how about you give me a kiss?"

That made Sacagawea smile. "Oh, certainly." Wea leaned forward, preparing herself to kiss Amelia.

That's right when Ahkmenrah walked in. 

Amelia forcefully and quickly pushed Sacagawea back, making her to stumble backwards. She turned to face Ahk. "Ahkmenrah, how can I help you?"

Ahk shrugged. "I'm just getting coffee." He poured coffee from the coffee pot into a mug and left the room.

Sacagawea angrily huffed and left the room.

"I'm sorry!" Amelia called as she went after Sacagawea.

Sacagawea turned to face the other girl. "No, you're not! If you were sorry, you'd let me at least hold your hand in public." She began to grow visibly upset. "at least-"

Amelia leaned forward and silenced the other girl with a kiss on the lips.

They both pulled away.

"Amelia-" Wea breathed. "I thought you wanted us to keep the relationship just to the break-room."

Amelia sighed, telling her, "I noticed how upset that made you and I decided that I didn't want to make you miserable anymore." She smiled slightly.

Sacagawea grinned.

"Would you look at that, Tavi!" Jed commented. "I believe that's a couple of lesbians in the wild."

"I believe it is," Octavius agreed, nodding.

Sacagawea studied her girlfriend's face for a split second before pulling her back into a passionate kiss.

And she knew. Wea knew that she was still stuck on Amelia...and she always would be.


End file.
